better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Tail
A Christmas Tail is the sixth episode of the sixth season and the eighty-seventh overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title and plot both reference Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. When Starlight Glimmer comes down with the holiday blues, Princess Twilight and Lloyd try to help by reading a Hearth's Warming/Christmas story to her. This is the fourth musical episode after "Magical Mystery Cure", "Pinkie Pride", and "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" and the first Christmas special of the series. Plot Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again The episode opens in Ninjago City and Ponyville, side-by-side, as citizens and ponies decorate the town and Castle of Friendship for Hearth's Warming while singing a merry tune. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash oversee the delivery of snow clouds, Applejack distributes baked goods to everyone, Rarity makes decorative hats, and there is a general feeling of happiness all around. Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd are excited for Starlight Glimmer to celebrate her first Hearth's Warming/Christmas Eve in Ponyville. However, Starlight doesn't share their excitement and would rather skip the holiday. She considers the day no different from any other and "just an excuse for silly songs and fun". When the both try to explain the holiday's importance, Starlight says she already knows the story of how Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns came together to vanquish the windigos. So Twilight and Lloyd decide to read her a different story: Twilight's favorite holiday story titled "A Hearth's Warming Tale", also known as "A Christmas Tale". A Hearth's Warming Tale A Hearth's Warming Tale tells the story of Snowfall Frost, a powerful yet bitter unicorn who hates Hearth's Warming Eve and values studying and magic above all else. She lives alone in her Canterlot home applying her knowledge to the betterment of Equestria, and her only company is her two loyal assistants Snowdash and Carol, a snow Nindroid. Viewing Hearth's Warming as a "menace", Snowfall Frost doubts the holiday's origins and believes singing songs and being nice are a waste of time. After she unwittingly excuses Snowdash to leave early and enjoy the holiday with her friends, Snowfall voices her disgust and desire to skip Hearth's Warming altogether. As she sings Say Goodbye to the Holiday, Snowfall gathers some ingredients and prepares a magic spell to erase the holiday from existence. The Seeds of the Past When Starlight Glimmer questions Snowfall Frost's reasons for her actions, Lloyd says they will find out what they are if they keep reading. Just before Snowfall Frost casts her spell to erase Hearth's Warming Eve, her actions draw the attention of the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, as well as the Spirit of the Christmas past. The spirit expresses her opinions on Snowfall's spell by taking her on a trip back in time. She explains—through song—that every choice one makes in life has its consequences, no matter how small. In the past, Snowfall sees her younger self, bright-eyed and happy to be celebrating Hearth's Warming Eve. However, when her magic instructor Professor Flintheart finds her decorating the classroom, he voices his displeasure. He tells Snowfall that if she wants to become a powerful unicorn, she must cast aside all notions of fun and focus solely on hard work and studying. Shaken by Flintheart's harsh truths, Snowfall takes his advice and changes her point of view, thus sowing the seeds that cause her to grow up to be the pony she is now. Pinkie's Present Upon returning to her house, Snowfall is then visited upon by the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents and the Spirit of the Christmas Presents and Treats, who explains to her the thoughtfulness that comes with exchanging gifts with others. She takes Snowfall on a tour through present-day Canterlot and shows her all the presents that the present has to offer. At Snowdash's home, Snowfall sees a party being enjoyed by everyone in town. She also overhears Snowdash and her friends talking about her behind her back and criticizing her motives. As the ponies inside enjoy the party, the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents remarks to Snowfall that this is the last Hearth's Warming Eve party that Equestria ever has. Before Snowfall can ask what she means by this, the Spirit vanishes. Luna's Future Suddenly surrounded by snow and fog, Snowfall Frost encounters the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come. Snowfall believes this spirit intends to show her a future Hearth's Warming Eve, but the spirit says there are no more Hearth's Warming Eves to show. In this future in which Snowfall Frost succeeds in erasing Hearth's Warming Eve from existence, Equestria is blanketed in deep snow and plagued by windigos. Realizing the cold nightmare of a future that she could potentially create, Snowfall Frost finally understands the holiday's importance and pleads with the spirit that these events can yet be altered. Snowfall is returned to her home once again, and she sees that there is still time to change the future. She goes to Snowdash's party bearing gifts and a new appreciation for Hearth's Warming Eve, and the ponies openly welcome her. Lessons for a Tale Upon finishing the story, Lloyd and Twilight excuse themselves to join the party downstairs and tell Starlight Glimmer that she can join if she wants to. A short while later, Starlight accepts Twilight's invitation and joins the party as well. Learning to let go of the past and enjoy the present, she leads the other ponies in a reprise of their song from earlier. Cast *Applejack (Spirit of the Hearth's Warming Past) - Ashleigh Ball *Cole (Spirit of the Christmas Past) - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy (Flutterholly) - Andrea Libman *Jay (Spirit of the Christmas Presents and Treats) - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai (Chrispin) - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya (Nieve) - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie (Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents) - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Luna (Spirit of Hearth's Warming Yet to Come) - Tabitha St. Germain (Aloma Steele as her singing voice) *Professor Flintheart - William Samples *Rainbow Dash (Snowdash) - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity (Merry) - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer (Snowfrost) - Kelly Sheridan *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane (Carol) - Brent Miller Songs *Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again *Say Goodbye to the Holiday *The Seeds of the Past *Pinkie's Present *Luna's Future Transcript *A Christmas Tail (Transcript) Differences between this episode and the MLP episode "A Hearth's Warming Tail" *In this story, each of the Ninja become the main role as a character: **Kai: Chrispin **Jay: Spirit of the Christmas Presents and Treats **Cole: Spirit of the Christmas Past **Zane: Carol (Snowfrost's second assistant) **Nya: Nieve **Lloyd: Narrator *While Spike is going to get hot chocolate before moving the most interesting part of the story, Wu talks about this story, in which the First Spinjitzu Master tells the story to him and his brother, one Christmas night. Trivia *The story A Hearth's Warming Tale is based on the Charles Dickens novella A Christmas Carol. **The characters are parodied as follows: ***Starlight Glimmer/Snowfall Frost: Ebenezer Scrooge ***Rainbow Dash/Snowdash, Zane/Carol: Bob Cratchit ***Applejack, Cole: The Ghost of Christmas Past ***Pinkie Pie, Jay: The Ghost of Christmas Present ***Princess Luna: The Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come **In addition, Featherweight appears holding a crutch in reference to the character of Tiny Tim, and Octavia appears in the role of the Fiddler at Fezziwig's party. *This episode takes place between the fifth season finale and the sixth season premiere, after Starlight Glimmer reforms. *This is the first Christmas special of the series. The second will be "Iron & Stone" and the third is "The Best Gift Ever". *The song, Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, was first previewed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair. *During Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, the recurring characters sing in this episode. *This is the second episode in the season to not feature the main antagonist, the first being "On Your Marks". **In this episode, Snowfrost is the main antagonist, but not the whole season. *This is the first episode since "Curseworld - Part II", where Starlight Glimmer is the main antagonist, but only in the story. **It is also the first episode to feature her old mane-style after the above-mentioned episode. *Despite this is the Christmas special, it did not air on Christmas Eve or the day of Christmas. *During Say Goodbye to the Holiday, a little filly is seen modeled after the title character from the Hans Christian Andersen story "The Little Match Girl". *The duck doll seen throughout the episode has the same color scheme as Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb. *It is revealed that A Hearth's Warming Tale is the story that the First Spinjitzu Master previously read to the two sons, during the past Christmas season. *This episode marks Princess Luna's first solo. **Luna has now provided by Aloma Steele, instead of Kazumi Evans, as her singing voice. *This is the fourth musical episode in the series, after "Magical Mystery Cure", "Pinkie Pride", and "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", and the only Christmas-themed musical. *This is the first episode where young Starlight Glimmer speaks. *This episode marks Applejack and Cole's first duet. *Snowfall Frost's teacher Professor Flintheart is modeled after Severus Snape from the Harry Potter franchise, as portrayed by the late Alan Rickman. *It is revealed that Kai (as Chrispin) dislikes Eggnog, due to the health effects. *Pinkie and Featherweight's tap-dancing routine is almost similar to the one with Gene Kelly and Jerry Mouse in Anchors Aweigh. *'Lesson': It's not all about singing and presents. The singing and presents are all about celebrating everyone in our lives. Everyone we should listen to more often: our friends. Errors *During Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again, the Christmas lights are layed over Cloud Kicker, but the cord isn't. *In one frame, Derpy's joints break, revealing holes to the background. *During the tap dance break, the taps do not exactly match up with Pinkie and Featherweight. *True to her name, Princess Erroria does not appear until Big Mac's cart passes by her. *At the beginning of Pinkie's Present, Lyra appears in and out of wardrobe between frames. *For four frames, Professer Flintheart's wrinkle goes over his eye. *When Flutterholly turns to look at Snowdash, her dress disappears. **In the same scene, her neck is disjointed.